Forum:2018-09-19 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Well, no big surprises here. I guess that's why Oggie and Maxim are playing for laughs. I'm really annoyed about losing Smokes, though. Maybe they can revive him. He's not royalty so it's okay. ➤ But Oggie and Maxim are better than this. They're behaving like the clueless Jägers on Castle Wulfenbach. (I know, they're not there any more. And even those generic ones act smarter in Mechanicsburg than they did before.) Bkharvey (talk) 04:14, September 19, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Maxim's hat is missing in (only) panel 3. Bkharvey (talk) 04:22, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Maxim removed his hat, before entering the door. Unlike the other two Boyz, Maxim has some manners. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 14:32, September 19, 2018 (UTC) : Oggie's an idiot, but Maxim acting like this is yes, disappointing. Also, he's definitely getting uglier. I assume this is an artistic decision, and not a plot point. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:06, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yeah, they are definitely getting complacent again. Hopefully Agatha or their resident generals can get their neurons firing again. Baring that, I am hoping they are sensing some clues and are just playing dumb to fool people. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 13:16, September 19, 2018 (UTC) ::: "You cannot possibly be as stupid as you act." :-) But he's the one with descendants. And often he's a lot more sensible, e.g., when blocking Jenka from the tower while Agatha and Zeetha shop for clothes. Bkharvey (talk) 15:46, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :::: Just for the record, Da Boyz (temporarily) block form interupting Agatha and Zeetha in the Museum of Armor. There are only two female Jägers in this story. --Fred1740 (talk) 09:19, September 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Oops! Thanks for straightening me out. Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, September 20, 2018 (UTC) : The last panel seems more like them making an ironic joke out of a bad situation than them being dumb. Jägers in general seem to like making light of bad things they didn't cause and can't do anything about. 04:02, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :: That's true: the top row dialog seems to be setting us up for some huge screwup by Oggie and Maxim, but in fact they did nothing wrong at all. The screwup was by Snacky (and maybe Wooster for trusting Snacky). Bkharvey (talk) 04:32, September 20, 2018 (UTC) After a lot of re-reading of the dialog, I've figured out what I find most annoying: Maxim saying "Hy'd like to see dem complain about dis!" Jägers don't have a big bureaucracy; the only person whose opinion really matters to them is Agatha, and she is not in the habit of complaining about everything they do. That unnamed "dem" would be appropriate for a picked-on functionary. Quite the contrary; Dimo, Maxim, and Oggie are part of Agatha's inner circle and completely trusted and respected. (I'm not complaining that Maxim is ungrateful; I'm complaining about Kaja and Phil putting those words in his mouth. He wouldn't say that. He might say "De lady won't blame us for dis," or something like that, but probably not even that. He'd really say "You report back; I'm going to guard this place in case there are clues to be discovered.") Bkharvey (talk) 04:44, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :::The Foglios...DISAGREE. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:53, September 20, 2018 (UTC)